cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsu ni Nare!
|image = |band = STARMARIE |composer = Gotou Koji (ck 510) |lyrics = Kumano Kiyomi |arrangement = |song number = 25 |starting episode = NX Episode 39: Beacon of Revival |ending episode = NX Episode 52: Return |previous song = Pleasure Stride |next song = －HEROIC ADVENT－ (To Z) |gen = 2 }} " " (Becoming Summer!) is the twenty-fifth ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, sung by STARMARIE. It's the forth ending song used in the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT season. It made its debut on Turn 39. CD The CD " " will be released on July 4th 2017. Each CD also includes a promo card. It contains the following track: #ナツニナレ！ #私の居ない世界で君は明日を迎えられる？ #ナツニナレ！ -Instrumental- #私の居ない世界で君は明日を迎えられる？ -Instrumental- Lyrics Kanji= まぶしくてっ! たことない　 ってみたい　 ぜんぶ しくなる( しいよ) がすごく くて　 なぜかジェラシー さ のテンションなら でコール( Girl) のターン　どんどん くなれ(OK!?) でも Stand Up! の Dream Fighter! しちゃってる Sunshine (Sunshine) はしゃぎすぎだね( しすぎる!) ギラギラに をのばすの ジリジリ けちゃうくらい この を　ぜんぶ に いたいんだ! いかけて　 いつくまで　 してゆくスピードで We're　ナツニナレ! 1・2・Jumpin'Up! N・A・T・S・U　ナツじゃん! イェイ! じっとしてない　してられない　 が るよ( る) き てた で　 のフェイズに むの わし　 なコール( Girl) のターン　ぐんぐん くなれ( くなぁれ!) Jump Up! (パンパンパンパン) のDreams Come True! (パ-パパンパンパン) あの に び ってDrivin' (Drivin') どこまでもゆこう( つけにゆこう) ギラギラを にして ドキドキをやっつけよう の 　きっと 　 みたいから! のフィールドなら　 でときめきを げ You're　ユメニナル! まぶしくてっ! Everlasting Game...... キミと　キミと　わたし のカラーに まれば ( まれば) になれる(ナツニナレ!) さあ、いっしょに ごっ!(パパンパンパン) ギラギラに をのばすの ジリジリ けちゃうくらい この を　ぜんぶ に いたいんだ! いかけて　 いつくまで　 してゆくスピードで We're　ナツニナレ! まぶしくてっ! |-| Romaji= Mabushikute! Mita koto nai shittemitai Zenbu hoshikunaru (Hoshii yo) Sora ga sugoku aokute Naze ka Jealousy kibun sa Sesshi hyaku do no Tenshon nara Hansode de Call (Hansode Girl) Natsu no Turn dondon atsuku nare (Ok!?) Nando demo Stand Up! Saikyou no Dream Fighter! Ranhansha shichatteru Sunshine (Sunshine) Hashagi sugi da ne (tanoshi sugiru!) Giragira ni te o nobasu no Jirijiri yakechau kurai Kono kisetsu o zenbu yume ni tsukaitainda! Oikakete oitsuku made kasoku shite yuku Speed de We're Natsu ni Nare! 1・2・Jumpin' Up! N・A・T・S・U Natsu jan! Yay! Jitto shitenai shiterarenai Mune ga takanaru yo (takanaru) Hikiateta unmei de Tsugi no Phase ni susumu no Chōhatsuteki shisen kawashi Daitan na Call (daitan Girl) Yume no Turn gungun atsukunare (atsuku nāre! ) Tokuigao Jump Up! (Panpanpanpan) Yakusoku no Dreams Come True! (Pa-papanpanpan) Ano kumo ni tobinotte Drivin' (Drivin') Doko made mo yukou (mitsuke ni yukou) Giragira o mikata ni shite Dokidoki o yattsukeyou Chihei no saki kitto mirai tsukamitaikara! Tokonatsu no Field nara Shōdō de tokimeki o oyoge You're Yume ni Naru! Mabushikute! Everlasting Game...... Kimi to Kimi to watashi Genshoku no Colour ni somareba (Somareba) Natsu ni nareru (natsu ni nare!) Sā, issho ni sawago! (Papanpanpan) Giragira ni te o nobasu no Jirijiri yake chau kurai Kono kisetsu o zenbu yume ni tsukaitainda! Oikakete oitsuku made kasokushiteyuku Speed de We're Natsu ni Nare! Mabushikute! |-| English Translation= It's dazzling! I want to know about the never-seen I become to want everything (I want them) The sky is so blue For some reason, I feel Jealousy If I'm in a situation of 100 degree celcius Tension, I'll Call with short-sleeve (Short-sleeved Girl) In the summer Turn, continuously fire up (Ok!?) Again and again, Stand Up! The strongest Dream Fighter! Diffuse-reflecting Sunshine (Sunshine) It's too high spirited (It's too fun!) Towards the glitter, I reach out my hand As much as the scorch burns me This season, I want to spend it all on my dream! Run after until catching up, with an accelerating Speed We're Becoming Summer! 1・2・Jumpin' Up! N・A・T・S・U Natsu Jump! Yay! I'm not sitting still, I can't sit still My chest is beating fast (beating fast) With the drawn destiny, Advance towards the next Phase A suggestive exchange of gazes A daring Call (Bold Girl) In the Dream Turn, steadily fire up (Become passionate!) With a triumphant look, Jump Up! (Panpanpanpan) The promised Dreams Come True! (Pa-papanpanpan) That cloud, jump on it, then Drivin' (Drivin') Let's go wherever (Let's go search for it) The glitter, make it as ally With a heart-thump, let's finish it off Because I definitely want to grab the future beyond the horizon! If it's a Field of everlasting summer, You can swim throbbingly with impulse You're Becoming Dream! It's dazzling! Everlasting Game...... With you, Me with you If we're dyed with the primary Colour (If dyed) We will become summer (Becoming summer!) Come, let's make merry! (Papanpanpan) Towards the glitter, I reach out my hand As much as the scorch burns me This season, I want to spend it all on my dream! Run after until catching up, with an accelerating Speed We're Becoming Summer! It's dazzling! Video Gallery Natsu ni Nare Alternate Cover.png Natsu ni Nare - 123.png Natsu ni Nare - 4.png Natsu ni Nare - 5.png Natsu ni Nare - 6.png Natsu ni Nare - 7.png Natsu ni Nare - 8.png Natsu ni Nare - 9.png Natsu ni Nare - 10.png Natsu ni Nare - 11.png Natsu ni Nare - 12.png Natsu ni Nare - 13.png Natsu ni Nare - 14.png Natsu ni Nare - 15.png Natsu ni Nare - 15.5.png Natsu ni Nare - 16.png Natsu ni Nare - 17.png Natsu ni Nare - 18.png Natsu ni Nare - 19.png Natsu ni Nare - 20.png Natsu ni Nare - 21.png Natsu ni Nare - 22.png Natsu ni Nare - 23.png Natsu ni Nare - 24.png Natsu ni Nare - 25.png Natsu ni Nare - 26.png Natsu ni Nare - 27.png Natsu ni Nare - 28.png Natsu ni Nare - 29.png Natsu ni Nare - 30.png Natsu ni Nare - 31.png Natsu ni Nare - 32.png Natsu ni Nare - 33.png Natsu ni Nare - 34.png Natsu ni Nare - 35.png Natsu ni Nare - 36.png Natsu ni Nare - 37.png Natsu ni Nare - 38.png